


Caroling Competitions

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Christmas Caroling may have gotten into some Servants heads, but Gudako has a present at the end o the tunnel.
Relationships: Gudako/Arjuna
Kudos: 4





	Caroling Competitions

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Gudako walked dazed to the beautiful noise coming from somewhere ahead of her.

It was soothing.

It was relaxing.

It was like all of her worries were melting away.

The voices never missed a note, she could probably listen to this forever.

Or at least she would if Mash didn’t forcibly take her by the shoulders and shout something incomprehensible. The word “Senpei” might be in there somewhere ,but the rest of whatever she said was garbled to Gudako’s ears. It was if she was trying to break into the harmony of the music and only succeeding to be irritating. Like that one guy in the cinema that just HAD to keep his ringtone on load at the cinema during a movie. Annoying and vaguely frustrating, but more importantly distracting you from the main event that was the movie. With Gudako’s luck usually in the midst of a critical moment too. That was exactly how Mash sounded to her just now.

If only she could move around her like so many others were doing. 

Clearly this was the right way to go if Gudako was not the only one deciding to visit that sweet serenity of sound.

Mash telling her something was just a minor detail in the grand scheme of things. All they had to do was slip around her and - **_BAM!!_**

.

* * *

.

"Is Gudako contained Mash?" The light haired young Demi Servant was broken from her chant of apologies to her Senpei. She didn't mean to hit that hard, but Romani did tell her to knock her out of the spell. The growing bruise on her forehead was going to need magic to heal faster later. Not because Mash didn't believe in her Senpei and her ability to heal fast, but because Gudako would be wincing in pain in the meantime _until_ it was all healed. 

"Yes, Doctor Romani. Senpei has been recovered." Mash was sure of that. Was already tying their wrists together with some cuffs incase she woke up earlier than predicted. 

"Well no one could have believed that Nursery Rhyme watching a Christmas movie could lead to this." Romani pointed out from his own seat in medical, already treating a few that hurt themselves as soon as they heard the voices of Medusa's sisters.

"Euryale and Stheno were not expected to take up the caroling that Nursery Rhyme said no Christmas was supposed to be without." Da Vinci said in her own lab through the computer speaker. "The effects of goddesses singing, ones with charm skills active are not something even a genius could take lightly. Thankfully I am genius and can block the effects in my lab."

"Wait, Nursury Rhyme caused this commotion? How?" Mash was eager to know and distract herself from having to knock out Gudako.

"Oh, she accidentally told them they were the worst singers ever." Romani mentioned matter of fact, completely unaffected, or surprised, to both Da Vinci and Mash's surprise. 

"How are you so perfectly normal Doctor? You even assisted in sedating the other facility members with the Servants. The ones unaffected that is." Mash asked before Da Vinci could propose a theory.

"No one can sing better than Magi*Mari!" Romani gushed out after applying another sedative to a mechanic. Mash and Da Vinci had almost identical smiles when they heard that.

Of course it was Magi*Mari.

But still-

"How do you accidentally tell someone they are the worst singers ever? Their pride as goddesses wouldn't let them stop from retaliating and doing, well this!" Mash pointed out to the situation they all found themselves in.

"So the two goddesses heard something on accident to slight their pride? I am no goddess myself, for all the beauty of the Mona Lisa cannot be beat, but having your own art insulted that bad would be grounds for retaliation. relatively speaking that is." Da Vinci added.

"Nero and Elizabeth were right behind them to ask to join in on singing." Romani volunteered once again. "Wanda was on security and couldn't resist gossiping about it."

"Wanda isn't supposed to be doing that anymore I thought?" Mash thought the gossiping days were well behind her after last time.

"Some of the servants like listening to it. The Daily Chaldea actually has her as the gossip section." Romani pointed out. The newsletter was always read after they got it more on the fun side to keep up morale while the Singularities and their quest to stop Solomon was weighing the people that survived the incineration down. The staff was going a little overboard with the things they do, but at least it didn't get Servant level drama. Yet.

"And that is exactly who you need to ask to sing Mash." Da Vinci ended with an aha! "We need them to sing with the microphones I just put together. It will cancel out the effects of the charm on everybody. Place Gudako in the music lounge. It's soundproof for a good reason."

"Yes, Da Vinci."

.

* * *

.

Gudako really had a headache. Her head throbbed a little as she tried to move into a more comfortable position. The music she heard stopped abruptly at her groan of frustration. She needed something soothing right now.

Anything.

The music came back on a little differently, the change in tempo relaxing her body along with the more relaxing melody.

Her body relaxed so well she thinks she might have imagined the blanket being laid carefully on her person as a deeper slumber called her in.

.

* * *

.

Arjuna kept up the music for his sleeping Master. 

"You need to hear real music and not the mess upstairs." He told her resolved. 

Gudako would only hear his own music until this holiday ended. 


End file.
